


Perfect

by alltoseek



Category: Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltoseek/pseuds/alltoseek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A baby is born whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [perfect_duet](http://perfect-duet.livejournal.com)'s [2011 History Always Repeats Itself Challenge](http://perfect-duet.livejournal.com/405724.html)

Thank God. His wife's screams had stopped when the babe's squalls had started, and now evidently both were soothed for all was quiet.

The doctor stepped towards him, "Congratulations, my lord. You have a fine healthy son."

"Thank you. May I -- " the new father said, gesturing to his lady's room.

"Oh yes, by all means. All is well." The doctor smiled and nodded.

In her bed, his wife held the newborn swaddled in her arms. Her face was as red and damp as the little one's, but not quite so scrunched-up. Soft yellow down covered the baby's head. His eyes were closed.

"Thank you, my dear," he said to his lady, sitting down next to her and stroking her arm.

"He is beautiful, is he not?" she said, turning a joyful face towards her husband. "You cannot see them right now, but his eyes are the most delightful blue. And I counted all his fingers and toes - ten of each!"

"I'm sure he is perfect, my lady," he murmured soothingly.

"He has to be," sighed the new mother, "to be the next Lord Blakeney."


End file.
